


Fear the Beasts

by 1Dfanwrite



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Post War, Vampires, hiddeing, killer, news on tv, per war, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dfanwrite/pseuds/1Dfanwrite
Summary: "Fear is a black wool blanket that blinds us from reality,                                                                but it's better like this. Don't question it dear."     Cold, Boneheaded, Unforgiving. These are the words that could describe the American Government or any government for that matter. In the light, they are respected but in the dark, they are feared. They will do anything to make sure that what they have hidden and will never hit the media in a blink of an eye. So what happens when it does?Meet Stacy William, 24 year old women, she lives in this time of government blindness. Stacy works dead end jobs from being a waitress, in her towns many diners, to ringing bells in front of a store for the homeless. Like so many, she thought nothing would happen because nothing has ever happened. That is until a beast the government has hidden for years steps forward. What will happen to the beast with green eyes a short brown hair when he says one thing that trips Stacy in the government's many secrets.





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> hi

  
**Fear**

**ˈ** **fir/**

**Noun:**

**1.** An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain or a threat.

**Verb:**

**1.** Be afraid as likely to be dangerous, painful, or threatening.

 **2.** Feel anxiety or apprehension on behalf of.

 **3.** Avoid or put off doing something because one is afraid


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1

  **Fear the Beast**    Chapter: 1

     " **C** lam down, Stacy." her grandmother mumbled slightly . Her grandmother's lips were a bright ruby red, from the lipstick she wore every time it was date night with her husband, her white necklace wrapped tightly around her  short delicate neck to match her silver studded dress that dances on her knees. She sat just in front of her granddaughter's bed and tapped it as she spoke.

  Young Stacy was spellbound and did as she was told. Stacy lived with her grandmother and grandfather because her real parents were, as her grandmother said, "where addicted to the special stuff", but it didn't mind Stacy she loved the stories her grandparents told even though she rarely if not ever saw her real parents.  
   "Ok, once apron a-" her grandmother started like she had done for so many  nights before but was cut quickly off before she could finish by Stacy screaming.

   "No, fairy tales. I'm a big girl, big girls don't listen to fairy tales." Stacy said they word fairy tales with they most discussed that a little girl could. Her grandmother let out a small giggle, remembering that little 5-year-old girl that only reached her hip, who didn't need to hold her grandmother's hand when they walked down the town interceptions. Now no fairy tale! She was growing up too fast though her grandmother.

  She started to list off all the different princess she thought Stacy didn't remember from Beauty and the Beast to The Princess and the Pea , they were all meant with strong head shakes, no,  no and another no.   

  Young Stacy watched as her grandmother let out a humph of disappointment or anger. Her grandmother fought the urge to throw her face in her hands because she was afraid it would ruin her makeup, she spent so long on, and would have to waste more time before she could go out. After a few minutes of silence her grandmother spoke again "How about I tell you a story my grandma told me since you are a big girl now!" she said with enthusiasm.  
  Making Stacy laugh because her grandmother had  shot her arm up like she was on a roller coaster. "Yes!" Stacy screamed back her grandmother. Stacy shoved herself further into her bed and watched her grandmother like a hungry hawk looking for its supper.

  "Where to begin," she mumbled tapping her chin for effect," oh that's right! It was when gods, goddess, and beasts roamed the earth before anything. Once they lived side by side no one hated each other, but no one liked each other. They believed evil wouldn't enter their lives of they lived in such a hateful way."

    "But then everything changed, no one knows why as it was lost to history because they distorted the writings of that, no one knows why just they did . The gods and goddesses teamed up agents the peaceful beast. It lasted for six and a half moons or so. Before the gods and goddesses claimed themselves winners! "We are free from the damned beast, we are cleansed from the evil. There is nothing to fear!" they would yell as they skipped around the town square," she said slowly turning her pointer finger in the air, " they had forgotten, they couldn't kill the beast, so as they skipped the beast prepared to be the beast everyone thought they were and waited,"

  " they haven't been seen since some say they are waiting for us to be at our weakest because we are the gods and goddesses favorite thing, others say they have killed each other out of rage . As for me, I think they are the things that oversee us, never to attack, that they gods and goddesses held so high are the true beast." when she was done she looked down at her granddaughter.

Her small black eyebrows were slightly lifting and her small cherry lips were pressed together.Stacy blue eyes shifted uncomfortably back to her and back to her own small hands. She was trying to connect the story to the others that she was "too big for".

   "It isn't finished grandma, why did they fight, what's six and a half moons, did the beast get their revenge?!?" Stacy asked confusedly. Playing with the end of her large blanket.

  Before she could stop herself, she started to laugh. "Stacy, it's a big girl story, sometimes it takes years for a story to be made in real life. Like your story isn't done it will take some years, but mines about done. Just maybe the story will finish when you get older."  she tried to explain it to young Stacy. Who still looked confused, but took it as truth when her grandmother didn't even understand the matter.  
   "Ok, love you," Stacy whispered generally.

"I love you too Stacy, good night. I'll see you in the morning." with that she moved the chair back under the desk in the corner of the room and turned off the light and headed the small mumbles of little Stacy falling into a deep sleep, and smiled she had bought the story she contacted. She shut the door and met her husband at the door.


End file.
